Wizard of Odd: SSBB Edition
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: Follows the same plot - and mostly the same dialogue - as Wizard of Odd, just has SSBB characters and Abi. I hope it's quite funny and it should be done over a couple of day or so. Samus as Candace. Character list is the 3rd chapter.
1. The Beginning

**A parody of a parody! Since I love Smash Brothers and Phineas and Ferb, why not try and combine the two. I watched the Wizard of Odd episode and I thought about which Smashers would fit with which character and VOILA! This was born!**

**The parts in bold + italics are Author Notes pretty much. There is some Fourth Wall Breaking so BEWARE! Small bit of OC-ness and OOC but I hope no one minds ^^''**

* * *

"Enough moping around, Samus."

In Samus' room, Peach stood next to the bounty hunters bed where she was sat, arms crossed.

"Ness and Lucas say they've devised a fun way to wash the Mansion. Why don't you join them? Have some fun for a change." The last sentence that left the princess' mouth gained a surprised response from Samus.

"For a change? I have LOTS of fun!" Samus protested.

Peach wasn't convinced, "You mean, obsessively trying to bust your brothers for their mystery crimes? Is that 'fun'?"

"I have fun! I'm like the QUEEN of fun! I have fun all day."

"I can tell." came the sarcastic response, "Well; if you're just gonna sit inside today, you should at least do a little reading."

"Aw Mom!" Samus moaned as Peach fished around in her bag.

_**Peach is seen like the mother of the Smashers ^_^**_

She produced a yellow book with large red words on it; The Wizard of Oz, "It's one of my favourites."

"'The Wizard of Oz'?" Samus read the cover "Isn't this for babies?"

"Or you could you could wipe down Pikachu's Playtime Plaza Play-set?"

"I'm reading, I'm reading!" Samus quickly opened the book and began to read.

"I'll be at my weight-lifting class. Have fun!" With that, Peach left the room in silence.

A few moments later, Samus dropped the book, proclaiming her eyes hurt. She then spoke to herself about how Snake was the only one who understood her.

_**SNAKEXSAMUS FOREVER! AAAAAARGHHHHHH! *gets beaten up* Heh...It was so worth it...**_

"Hi Samus."

Samus screamed at this mysterious voice. She turned to her window to see Wolf and Olimar looking through it at her, "WOLF! OLIMAR! What do you two want?"

Wolf was the one to reply first, "What? In the metaphysical sense? Nothing, I'm good..."

"I want to be cool!" Olimar proclaimed.

"That's never gonna happen..."

"Awww..."Upon having his dream crushed, Olimar lowered his head.

"I mean, why are you looking in my window, duh!" Samus snapped,

"Oh, Lucas says I should tell you that we're about to start washing the mansion and you can help us out if you want." Wolf replied. He then turned to me, "What the hell is this?"

_**Not my plot or speech, I just chose you guys to portray the characters of this particular episode! ^_^**_

"Screw you..."

_**QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND GET ON WITH THE PLOT ALREADY!**_

"Not likely." Samus scoffed, turning away from the unlikely duo at her bedroom window.

"Either way...OH HELL NO! I AM NOT SAYING THIS LINE! NEVER EVER!" Wolf crossed his arms in protest.

_**Wolf...either you say it or I make you die a horrible, painful death which lasts for several stories .**_

"Fine..." the lupine admitted defeat. He cringed before saying the line, "Either way, you may want to put on some water-proof undergarments...I hate you, author!"

_**I know you do! Hate you too ^_^**_

"WILL YOU GET OUTTA HERE!" Samus screamed and the two climbed down from her window. With nothing else to do, Samus picked up the still-open book and began to summarise, "Blah, blah, blah, Dorothy. Blah, blah, Kansas. There's a cyclone coming?"

She continued to read as the mansion shook beneath her while Ness, Lucas and the rest of the Smashers were outside, all holding long hoses.

_**AHAHA! XD YAY! Double Entendre's FTW!**_

"Okay Lucas, let her lift!" Ness shouted over the loud, mechanical wiring coming from the machine pushing the Mansion off of the ground and slowly spinning the large building around.

Back inside, Samus had fallen off her bed.

"Take your positions everybody and remember; Even strokes." Ness commanded.

_**Damnit! All these double entendres are making it hard to type!**_

All the hoses began to spray water against the mansion as it span, cleaning it. Olimar asked Ness if they always washed the mansion like this.

"Sometimes we give it a bath, but the city's using the tub as a reservoir." The dark-hair psychic replied cheerfully.

Samus was finding it hard to keep her balance in her spinning room, and the water splashing through her window didn't help much either. Eventually, she fell over with dizziness. The Mansion span quicker and quicker until it reached the fastest it could go. Samus began to hallucinate and basically faint.

Strange images from both past and present flew through her brain until she heard Ness' voice say; "Hey, I wonder where Pikachu went."

The bounty-hunter's eyes opened as quickly as possible. The first thing she saw was Pikachu sitting on her, "Oh Pikachu! Get off!"

Walking out into what should have been the backgarden of the mansion, Samus – followed by Pikachu – saw a strange world. It was extremely bright and colourful. The sky was a light pink-ish/blue-ish colour and the hills didn't even look like hills; more like patterned pieces of fabric.

Around the duo a few of the younger/smaller Smashers stood, wearing strange outfits which looked like they were made of flowers and leaves.

"Oh wow...Pikachu, I don't think we're in SmashVille anymore..." Samus muttered upon seeing the landscape.

~ **Please click that review button and tell me what you think!** ~

AS xx ;)


	2. SmashKins

"You're in SmashKin Land. We're SmashKins and we welcome you because..." A SmashKin who looked almost exactly like Nana came up to them and told her how she'd squished the Little Witch Zelda.

"I'm alright." Zelda's voice spoke from under the Mansion.

The Toon Link SmashKin approached Samus and spat on the ground, "I have saliva!"

"Gross." Samus retorted, looking disgusted as the puddle of saliva in front of her.

All the SmashKins began chanting "SMASHBALL! SMASHBALL!" and pointing to the sky. Samus turned to see a gigantic Smash Ball floating to the ground. When it reached the ground, it burst to show Abigal standing there in a pink dress with a wand.

"Whatcha' doin'?" She asked without even moving from her spot, "WAIT! Why am I in a dress?"

_**Must everyone break the fourth wall? *bangs head against the wall***_

"Oh, sorry!" Abi walked over to Samus, "I'm the good witch, Abigal. Welcome to SmashKin Land. Just give me second!" She changed her clothes to a longer, dark blue dress. The colour reminded Samus of something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, "Well...I guess this is preferable." A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"HELLO? Can someone get this off me?" The bad witch, Zelda, shouted from underneath the house crushing her.

"DON'T TOUCH THOSE BOOTS!" A voice shouted.

The SmashKins began to chant again, but this time they shouted, "Witch! Witch! Witch!"

_**Here's where I get killed because of character choice!**_

Looking up, Samus saw Ganondorf riding a broomstick towards them all, "It's not witch, Warlock! It's a robe, not a dress!" He pointed to the black robe he was wearing. He crashed, not being able to stop the broomstick in time, "You are going to die for this, author but I may as well go along with it..." Ganondorf stood and brushed the dirt off himself.

_**YAY! If I wasn't so scared of you, I'd hug you! ^^**_

"I suppose I should thank you for squishing Little Zelda." The evil warlock glared at Samus who just stood there, still confused about what was going on.

The Hylian princess was getting annoyed, "I'm okay, if you'd just lift this house off me!"

"But I won't because I'm wicked!" Ganondorf laughed evilly, "I'll just take this boots..." He went to take the boots when they disappeared, "Wait, what happened? Where are the boots?"

"Right there, on Samus!" Abigal pointed with her wand.

"Now my feet are cold!" Zelda whined, her voice still muffled.

Ganondorf demanded the boots but Abi intervened.

"She doesn't have to give you anything. You have no real power in this part of Odd." Abigal spoke triumphantly.

Ganondorf corrected her, "WRONG! I still have the power of positive thinking...True, it doesn't really help me in this instance but you can't stay in SmashKin Land forever! That's right, I'll get you AND YOUR LITTLE PIKACHU TOO!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu sounded very annoyed by this comment.

"Why do I speak so much?" Ganondorf wondered for a moment.

_**Because you're the main villain! This is your evil scheme monologue, so this is the most speech you'll have at the moment. You won't have much screen time, really.**_

"Oh okay. Now, check me out as I disappear in an evil cloud of black smoke!" The warlock initiated his evil laughter once more before making a black smoke cloud appear.

Once it cleared, it showed Ganon covered in soot. He decided to just walk back to his castle, leaving Samus with the SmashKins once again.

"I don't know how, but I bet Ness and Lucas are behind this." Samus concluded. Suddenly, the background dropped to show the mentioned duo.

"Hi Samus! Have fun!" Ness waved before Lucas tugged on a piece of rope to pull the background back up.

For a minute or two, Abigal and the SmashKins watched Samus trying to find the disappeared pair.

_**The reason Abi is the good witch it because I have kinda decided that all the younger Smashers like her and talk to her about stuff that would be embarrassing to talk about to anyone else. This is probably because Abi is a kid on the inside anyway!**_

"Alright Smash Ball Girl, where do I go to bust someone around here?" Samus demanded.

Abi suggested going to Smashopolis because that's where the Wizard of Odd lived.

"Can the Wizard bust my brothers?"

"You Betcha!"

"How do I get there?"

"Well, listen to this!" Random, peppy music started playing as the SmashKins and Abigal began dancing and singing.

_**I am going to put the lyrics in because this is what I do! You can make your own decisions on what the scene would look like that way! ^_^**_

_SmashKins__: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la. __**  
**__Abi__: Well, the sky is blue and the breeze is mellow,  
I'll tell you what to do,  
Take the walkway that's yellow.  
It'll get you where you want to go,  
Just take that yellow sidewalk.  
__SmashKins__: Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la.  
__Abi:__ Just take the yellow one, not the one that's burnt umber.  
And don't you take that purple one, it's covered with lumber.  
__Samus__: What?  
__Abi__: A log truck overturned last Tuesday,  
Take the yellow sidewalk.  
__SmashKins__: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo!  
__Abi__: If you wanna bust your brothers,  
Put one foot after another,  
There's a road that leads you out of this square,  
And there's nothing really stopping us,  
So let us state the obvious  
If you're standing here, baby,  
__Isabella and SmashKins__: You're going nowhere.  
__Abi__: So if you're really in a busting mood.  
Please don't think I'm being rude.  
Just grab yourself some take-out food and hit that yellow sidewalk.  
__SmashKins__: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la.  
Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la._

"So remember, if you wanna bust you're brothers, STAY ON THE YELLOW SIDEWALK!" The good witch shouted as the Smash Ball materialised around her once more and floated away.

Samus began to walk down the Yellow path as she was directed._Hy_


	3. Characters

_Characters:_

Candace: Samus  
Phineas: Ness  
Ferb: Lucas  
Isabella: Abi  
Baljeet: Olimar  
Jeremy: Snake  
Buford: Wolf  
SmashKins: Nana, Popo, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Sonic  
Doofenshmirtz: Ganondorf  
Monkey Spider: Diddy Kong  
The Wizard/Mum: Peach  
Perry: Pikachu  
Guards: Wario, Mario, Luigi, Fox, Falco, Ike, Marth, Link, Captain Falcon, DK  
Monogram: Master Hand

Just to give you guys the list of characters in the story so that you don't make second guesses about the SmashKins and Guards and stuff since they won't all be named ^_^''


	4. Nerdcrow

**Back for more OOCness and 4th wall breaking, I see. Well, I know these chapters are coming out fast and fresh. I literally JUST wrote this and am just about to start the next one. How I'm keeping my focus on this for a few hours, I have no idea. Chapters 6,7 and 8 will be HELLA long **

* * *

Continuing down the Yellow Sidewalk, our heroine and her small pet Pikachu continue on their perilous journey to Smasho-

"HEY! Quit the narration and get to the next part. I'm bored of walking!" Samus yelled.

_**Fine! Sheesh, main characters these days.**_

After walking for about 10 or so minutes, Samus thought aloud, "I hope there's not going to be much singing in this thing. How much further is this Smashopolis, anyway?"

"For some of us, it is a world away!" The heroine turned to see Olimar dressed like a scarecrow standing by a field of Golden Hammers.

_**Don't ask, k? It was the only thing that could really be a field of tall objects that someone might want to steal...I don't really have a plausible explanation actually =S  
This part is going to be weird, k? **_

Samus approached the Scarecrow Olimar, "What are you supposed to be?"

"I am a Nerdcrow. I stand near Hammer fields to keep the Pikmin away. They wouldn't be caught dead anywhere around me..." Olimar looked towards the ground in shame, "For you see, despite my above-average mathematical skills, I am not cool..."

"That's fascinating," Samus rolled her eyes, "But I'm on my way to Smashopolis to get the Wizard to bust my brothers."

"THE WIZARD?" Olimar jumped up from the sitting position he had been in, "Do you think the Wizard could do something for me?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Allow me to put it in song!"

More peppy music started, while Olimar began to sing and – because it just has to be kinda weird and odd since they are in Odd ;) – Pikmin jumped out from the field of Hammers.

_Olimar:__ I want to be cool, cool, cool  
I feel like such a foo-oo-ool  
'Cause everybody I see  
Everybody but me  
Knows a secret to cool, cool, cool  
They don't teach it in schoo-oo-ool,  
Ain't no pamphlet they wrote  
No one passed me that note  
Guess that I missed the boat  
Down the..._

"Alright, that's enough! I get it, you want to come to Smashopolis and ask the Wizard for coolness, right?" Samus interrupted the song.

"DO I!" Olimar smiled.

Samus reluctantly agreed to allow Olimar to join her journey, with terms and conditions of course, "No singing and don't stand too close!" Samus told Olimar as they set off along the Yellow Sidewalk again.

Disappearing over a hill, Samus' voice could be heard, "Too close!"

"Sorry..."

_**What did I say? It was weird heh, but it's not over yet!**_

"Hey, Samus!"

Ness and Lucas were standing on a kind of crossroad between the Yellow path and a dirt path. "You two on your way to Smashopolis? 'Cause me and Lucas made a more fun way to get there."

Behind them was a large horse path through a candy field of lollipops, chocolate and cake, along with a couple of unicorns to ride through.

Samus turned down their offer to ride through the candy field so as to stay on the Yellow Sidewalk.

"Do I have a say in this matter?" Olimar asked.

"No. Let's go." Samus was already a little way ahead and Olimar, grudgingly, followed.

Ness shouted back to them, "Sorry, you're gonna miss all the fun!" He turned to Lucas, "Race you to Marshmallow Meadow, Lucas!"

Both of the young boys rode the unicorns away. Ness suddenly had a thought, "While this IS fun, isn't it a little girly for us?"

"Well, it is Samus' dream..." Lucas replied bluntly.

With the Wicked Witch-

"WARLOCK!" Ganondorf shouted.

_**Sorry, sorry! **_With the Wicked Warlock in his castle, he checked his security cameras.

"The front door looks good." The crystal ball showed the large doors of his castle being guarded by Ike and Captain Falcon – both dressed is a kind of Russian outfit, neither looking too pleased either.

"The back door looks good." The crystal ball showed a small door with a push lever and some trash cans outside it.

"That Pikachu outside my window looks good," The crystal ball showed Pikachu wearing Red's hat, "THE PIKACHU OUTSIDE MY WI-"

Pikachu promptly jumped inside the building and latched onto Ganondorf's face. He was thrown into a large spider's web hanging from a couple of walls, "Hey, I know you! You're with that little boot thief, right?"

"Well, I'm going to send my flying squirrels after her!" There was a large group of squirrels in mini airplanes flying off.

The evil warlock thought about how the little planes were cute but quite in effectual since they went so slow.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. CUTE! Seriously?" Ganondorf screamed.

_**Hey, like I told Wolf. It's not my story or my dialogue, blame the creators of Phineas and Ferb.**_

"Fine!"

~ Does the ending seem a little rushed? Sorry if it does :( ~

AS xx ;)


	5. Talking Tree

As our two heroes continued to follow the Yellow Sidewalk, they engaged in some conversation.

"How much further do we have to go?" The Nerdcrow whined.

"All I know is that Ness and Lucas are behind this and if I follow this sidewalk, I will bust them." Samus seemed to be in her own world for a few seconds before she noticed a rusted Tin Man holding an axe.

"Hey, I know this! There has to be an oil can around here." The bounty hunter searched around for a minute until a voice spoke behind her.

"Could you leave the Lumberjack alone?" A tree with Snake's face on it spoke to them.

_**Hehe! This is gonna be FUN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

"Snake?" Samus smiled a little at seeing the tree-shaped mercenary, "Wait a second, are you saying that I LOVE Snake in this story?"

_**Uh huh. Again, no one else would fit the role of Jeremy. I'm also an avid SnakeXSamus supporter so nerr! Put up with it! ^_^**_

"I hate you so much...but fine, as long as there won't be much flirting and stuff." Samus threw the tin lumberjack away before walking up to the talking tree, "Oh, hi! I couldn't help but notice that you were...uhm..."

"A tree?" Snake suggested.

Samus smiled a sexy smile, "Attractive."

"It's okay. I know I'm a tree."

"Well, we're gonna go see the Wizard will grant our wishes. Uh, do you have a wish?"

"Do I have a wish?"

Slow, sad music began and Samus walked back to Olimar as Snake began his song.

_Snake: __Would you take a good look at me,  
I stand before you as a tree  
And you ask me what my wish would be._

"Ugh, How come HE gets to sing!" Olimar was exasperated, but Samus silenced him.

_Snake: __ It's probably related to me being a tree.  
It's my tree related wish.  
_ _It's my tree-related wish.  
__Possums__: Tree-related wish  
__Snake__: It's my tree-related wish  
__Bear:__ Tree-related wish  
__Snake:__ I'll tell you what it is when we get to Smashopolis._

"Ooh, can't wait..." Samus walked past the Snake tree and invited him to join their quest.

Olimar questioned about the fact that Snake would just wish to not be a tree.

"Shhhh, girls like a little mystery." Snake smiled to himself and followed Samus along the Yellow path.

A few seconds later, the trio ran into Ness and Lucas again.

"From this point you have two routes to Smashopolis. On your right is a yellow sidewalk through a terrifying beastbog!" Ness motioned to the darkened wood. A large puddle of spit flew out of the trees and menacing voices spoke, "We have saliva..."

Samus, Olimar and Snake all looked terrified.

"And on the left, Lucas and I have built a frozen non-dairy treat sidewalk through an ice-cream canyon. You can skate it and lick it for the ultimate favourable fun." Ness motioned to a bright and colourful road.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Samus' two companions said, out of fear.

Samus, once again, turned down the two kids and continued on the Yellow Sidewalk while both Olimar and Snake followed half-heartedly.

After watching the trio storm into the beastbog, Ness and Lucas decided to use their ice-cream sidewalk for a more fun experience.

"This is better than an ice-cream canyon, isn't it?" Samus asked, her voice showing obvious denial.

Olimar replied sarcastically, "Yes, I much prefer rotting vegetation and blood-sucking demons..."

Snake pointed out that there were some scary looking trees around the dark forest. Two of the scary trees began to talk about them all.

"I...I-I...I think there's something up there!" Samus pointed to a high branch, where an owl was perched. It hooted, scaring Samus.

She stayed close to her companions for the continuation of the journey. Suddenly, something was curled up in the middle of the pathway.

"What is that?"

"Where?"

"THERE!"

"It looks like a lion..." Samus mentioned.

"No, looks like a tiger..." Snake inputted.

"I think it is a bear..." Olimar spoke.

The creature – who turned out to be Wolf- walked up to them, "Nope. I'm a combination Tiger, Lion and Bear...wait...seriously?"

_**What did I tell you before? Not my plot or dialogue! Geez...At least you have a larger part in this story compared to another one...Count yourself lucky!**_

Everyone ignored this. "Oh wow." Came the joined response of out three heroes after hearing this information. The Tigonear- _**you heard it here first, folks!**_ –sat down, claiming how many times he'd heard that response.

"Alright, let's blow this pop stand!" Samus said, gaining looks from her two tag-alongs, "What? Oh fine." She approached the crossbreed, "My friends and I are going to Smashopolis to each get something from the Wizard, do you wanna come? There."

The Tigonear declined the offer by saying he didn't want anything. Samus called to the others, telling them to get moving. She was interrupted by Wolf.

"I am reminded of a song..."

Dramatic music started as Wolf began to just say his line 'I want nothing' extremely dramatically and slowly. _**Happy? You don't have to sing.**_

"Well, at least it was short!" Samus said, annoyed at this random outburst.

Now, our four heroes continue their perilous travels along the Yellow Sidewalk to reach Smashopolis, to get their wishes granted.

"Are you going to be dramatic this entire story?" Everyone asked.

_**Geez, just trying to make the walking scenes more interesting for the audience but no. I'll just lose my readers for YOUR enjoyment! To stop YOUR annoyances! *goes into emo corner***_

"Er...we're screwed now, aren't we?" Olimar asked.

"Yep, pretty much..." Snake replied.

"Okay, we're sorry...can you just tone down the drama factor a little?" Samus asked impatiently.

_***walks back to computer* Fine...I'll finish this chapter then sleep. I am so tired!**_

Walking over a hill, the protagonists found the two imaginative kids waiting for them with a new, more fun way to get to Smashopolis. This time, it was a bouncy sidewalk. Their kindly offer was – once again – rejected for Samus seemed to have taken a liking for the Yellow Sidewalk.

Back with Ganondorf and Pikachu, the warlock was ranting about how the Red Rubber Boots he wanted –_**I don't know why...You already know why...**_- would soon be his. "In the meantime, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of my Spider Monkey or Monkey Spider."

Diddy Kong proceeded to climb up to the web and laugh at Pikachu's immobilised state. He picked up the hat resting on the platypus' head and got punched by a boxing glove concealed within the hat.


	6. Wi I MEAN Warlock Castle

**_HELLO! I am still alive...Not that anyone really cares about this story *sad face* But I will continue and finish it! For HONOUR! Nahh, just because I want too ^.^_**

**_Anyway, I was a lazy ass and just wrote this before Strictly Come Dancing (Yes, I watch it!) came on and I got distracted by Bruno and Gavin's kiss -It was like some fluff! It was hawt, but I couldn't say anything as my parents were in the room._**

**_But yeah. Enjoy the OOCness and the Fourth Wall Breaking! :D_**

* * *

Back on the Yellow Sidewalk, the Flying Squirrels FINALLY caught up to Samus and the gang. _**Yes, because we all know everyone in that group is hardcore! **_They all ran away from the gaining (and dive-bombing) rodents. One of the rodents started shooting nuts at Wolf, which caused him to start lagging-_**I hate Brawl lag ,...just saying since I kinda made a joke there**_-behind the group.

"H-Hey! What are ya doing?" The Tigonear yelled before diving into a log to avoid the evil squirrel and his comrades, "I can't believe I'm doing this for nothing!"

Olimar was running from a duo of the squirrels, "I wish I was still hanging out by that field!" Two ropes shot out from the miniature planes, hooked onto the Nerdcrow's back and hoisted him into the air, " I didn't mean it literally!"

"Aw c'mon! I'm a tree!" Snake tried to reason with the angry animals, "We're friends with squirrels!" That didn't work and the propellers stripped the tree of his leaves, "Oh snap..."

Olimar – who had been dropped by the squirrels - was caught on one of the branches of Snake's now bare top.

With Samus, one of the flying...weirdoes had released and climbed down a rope ladder and hooked her onto a rope, which pulled her into the air and away from her travelling companions.

Ness and Lucas randomly reached the height of Samus' 'flying' form by using their bouncy sidewalk.

"Oh hey Samus! We're taking the bouncy sidewalk!" Ness smiled at the glaring bounty-hunter, "Of course, your way looks fun too!" He was indicating the rope attached to her behind.

Samus made it clear that she wasn't having any fun at all, and that the boys wouldn't if she ever got back to the Yellow Sidewalk.

_**So mean, isn't it? Oh well! *throws a SamusXSnake party since Samus can't beat her up***_

"Hmm...Captured by flying squirrels and stuck in a web that came out of a monkey's gun. Huh, I guess I have had weirder days." Samus rolled her eyes sarcastically. It turns out she was stuck in a web in Ganon's castle.

A sound made her glance to her right to see Pikachu stuck with her, "Oh, there you are Pikachu." _**It took me a good few minutes to figure out which way Candace looks in the regular episode.**_

The Witch-

"WARLOCK!" Ganondorf yelled.

_**Okay, Okay! Geez...**_The warlock demanded silence and the Red Rubber Boots that Samus was wearing.

The woman giggled, " I would give them to you, but they've kinda grown on me...Wait! 'Woman'? Are you being sexist?"

_**No! I am a girl myself, y'know? Goodness Sake! You just can't find good leads these days...**_

Ganon completely ignored the sexist comment, "I know! They're nice, aren't they? And the colour really sets off your eyes!" Perhaps one of the gayest comments ever to come out of a villain's mouth was just spoken, right then.

"No, they've really grown on me!" At a closer inspection, one could see that vines had sprouted from the boots and wrapped themselves round Samus' legs, thus making it so no one can take them off her.

Ganondorf seemed thoughtful for a second before grinning evilly, "If I can't get the boots off of you, I'll have to get YOU out of the boots! By that I mean...DISINTERGRATE YOU ENTIRELY!"

The monkey spider –_**A.K.A Diddy Kong, if you forgot**_- clapped at the revealing of what the evil personas of this story thought was the best plan ever!

Samus was shocked by this. She turned to Pikachu and apologised for getting him into this mess of a place and telling him to save himself and to forget about her, then she turned to the screen. "Why is this bit so sappy?"

_***sigh* Must I say it again?**_

"YES!"

_**This isn't my plot or dialogue, so I don't own this story. In fact, I don't own anything...except the idea of switching the characters...OH! And the Good Witch Abigal.**_

"Oh fine!"

BACK WITH THE PLOT!

Pikachu's hat then opened up to make a saw free him and he latched onto his captors face again. Diddy Kong proceeded to shoot another web from his modified Peanut Popgun, but the electric mouse jumped out of the way so the web went onto Ganon's face.

Yelling for the guards caused them to appear. _**Look to chapter 3 for who the guards are. **_They lined up in twos, with Ike and Captain Falcon _***cough* Cheapton Falcon *cough***_ at the back and Link and Marth at the front. Marth showed up wearing his underwear.

Link noticed this, "Er..." he didn't have to say anything before Marth went back, put on his uniform and came back.

"Ready?" Link asked the now-dressed Marth.

"Yep!" Marth said without a smile and all the guards (and Diddy 'Monkey Spider' Kong) rushed after the escaping Pikachu. They weren't quick enough and the pokémon escaped the castle.

~_Yeah, Shortest chapter yet I think. Oh well, please click that review hyperlink belowww to give me your thoughts. Flame it you really want to!~_

_AS xx ;)_


End file.
